1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to systems and methods for document revision control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within conventional design environments, a part that belongs to an assembly is often assigned a revision number. When the part is modified, design standards dictate that the modified version of the part be assigned a new revision number, such as the next sequential revision number. When an assembly is opened that includes a reference to the part, the design application prompts the user that a new revision for the part is available and asks the user whether the current version of the part should be loaded or whether the previous version should be loaded. However, the user may not be privy to the changes that were made to the part and may not be sure as to which revision of the part should be loaded in the assembly. For example, a particular assembly may be dependent on the previous revision of the part and is not operable using the current revision. The complications associated with multiple revisions of parts described above provide for inefficient workflow and a cumbersome user experience.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for the management of document revisions.